The present invention relates to an aligner tie and anchor stabilizer, and more particularly, the invention relates to a structure which permits capture of an anchored bolt or a stud head, while fastening that bolt or head indirectly to a wall structure or the like, and stabilizing its position. A device of the type to which the invention refers can be used, for example, in concrete form work for stabilizing the position of sheet piling or sheet liners in relation to concrete re-inforcing bars before and, most importantly, during pouring of the concrete. The heads to be captured are welded or otherwise affixed to the liner or piling. Such an aligner tie must be strong because it must have some or even significant load bearing (tension) capabilities.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, it is suggested to provide a bar or rod element, preferably a partially or completely threaded bolt or lag stud having one end fastened, e.g. bolted, to a wall stucture, a network of re-inforcing bars or the like, while carrying a stud head capturing device on the second or opposite end. The stud or bolt head to be captured is secured to the part to be stabilized, e.g. a sheet liner or the like. This capture device or capture head is made from a single piece blank which has been folded or bent into a particular configuration. The capture head is to have a flat base, a front wall extending upwardly from the base, a top which extends back and is preferably slanted down, i.e. the angle to the front wall is more than 90.degree., and an end portion extending from the top and parallell to the flat base. The end portion and the flat base are provided with integral ribs, facing each other in pairs for welding to the bar element (lag stud) at the above-mentioned second end thereof. The top and the front wall of the capture head have a single slot which receives the head and an end portion of the stud to be captured and held.
The entire aligner tie is very simple but very effective. Moreover, it can readily be made as it has only two major components, the stud and the single piece blank which has been bent into the capture head. The end of the stud not carrying the capture head will be fastened in an appropriate manner to a wall structure, particularly the rear thereof, thereby tensioning the captured head against the front wall of the capture head.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved aligner tie.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for capturing stud heads in particular positions and orientation to re-inforcing bars for concrete or other walls or support structures, and is preferably used as position stabilizer of parts in relation to each other for form work.